Putting His Foot Down
by LycoX
Summary: For years, Jamie 'Multiple' Madrox has had three horrible terrors chasing after him and now, he's finally had enough and puts his foot down! (Misifts 'Verse fic set in the future!)


**Putting His**

 **Foot Down**

 **Disclaimer: Hello all out there in the Misfits fanbase! Been a long time since I wrote anything Misfits related and huge apologies to those who were enjoying 'X-Force Horizons' from back in the day. Not sure I'm ever even gonna return to that but I have thought recently of doing a re-write/update of it since I've grown as a writer over the past few years. Anywho, this was inspired by the third chapter of L1701E's 'X-Men, Meet The Starr Brothers!' Revamped fic and takes place three years after Jamie's let out of Prison. Though I don't believe RW ever said how long he was in there for. Anywho, on with the show!**

* * *

"Ugh… What hit me?" Moaned Brittany Delgado as she slowly came too.

"Same for me." Muttered her sister, Daria, as she too awoke.

"Make that three." Added Quinn, their third sister as she came too as well.

The Delgado Triplets, collectively better known as 'Trinity', were an incredibly smart trio of young women. Not to mention quite capable of building various things that even God himself would shudder over thanks to their genius intellect and it was heavily believed that they had inherited their father's penchant for insanity and chaos. Jamie Madrox was a firm believer in that line of thinking as well and was rumored to be paying a few Scientists to try and prove such a thing was real. "Hey! Why are we tied up!?" Wondered Daria as she tried to get free but couldn't.

Her sisters having exactly the same problem as well much to their combined annoyance! "That, Daria, is because of me."

The fourth voice caused the trio to look up as a young man came from out of the shadows and into the dimly lit room where the girls were. "JAMIE!"

A wince could be seen coming across Jamie Madrox's face thanks to how loud that damned squeal of Quinn's had been! Even Brittany and Daria were wincing over the loudness. "Sheesh, a little less louder next time!"

"Sorry, Daria."

"Now I'm sure the three of you are all wondering why you're here in this room, tied up in every method and item that will tie one up known to Man and not known to Man."

"Yeah, to be honest, getting tied up isn't exactly something any of us are into where sex is concerned, Hot Stuff."

Jamie's eye twitched at that remark from Brittany. "This is NOT a sex thing!"

"Its not? Because BDSM isn't something we're into either." Stated Daria bluntly.

"Coulda fooled me with all the Hell you three put me through." Grumbled the young man darkly.

But he shook himself from those particular thoughts and began to pace back and forth. "Now I brought the three of you here because there's something that's been bothering me for awhile now. A really, really, REALLY long while."

"The collapse of the Hastings franchise?" Wondered Brittany curiously while trying yet again to free herself and then have some fun with her man!

"No. Guess again!"

"Why that one Little Ceaser's place never has a Sausage ready?" Asked Daria with a slight pout on her lips as that always happened to her!

"Not even close!"

"Why we haven't made you our husband just yet?" Tried Quinn with a glint in her eyes that made Jamie shudder.

"Absolutely NOT!"

The trio looked at one another and then back at him before declaring as one that they hadn't a clue then. Granted, Quinn also did this with a glare on her face that unfortunately, didn't affect Jamie one bit much to her dislike! "Since the three of you don't know the answer, then I'll tell you what's been bothering me! ITS YOU THREE THAT'S BEEN BOTHERING ME!" Shouted the young man who was capable of making many a copy of himself thanks to his particular Mutation.

"You don't have to yell, we're right here, cutie pie!" Cooed Brittany as Daria made a kissy face at him while Quinn kept glaring.

"For years, you three have practically made my life a living Hell despite the fact I've never been interested in any of you! I've nearly been driven to drink because of it!"

His time in prison had practically been peaceful compared to his experiences with the Triplets! He was even honestly tempted to get himself put back in there just to escape them. And considering 'The Night Of Stunners' situation Jamie had pulled with the X-Men after he first got out that the Authorities had no clue he was behind as none of them, save for Emma at least, wanted to admit they got their asses handed to them by one person more or less, he was certain that would be enough to get him back in prison if it came down to it! "The endless chasing, the unwanted advances, the so called 'experiments' on me, the pet names, the loss of clothes! All the nightmares and therapy it caused! My years before I met you three, the year I spent with X-Force, and the time in prison were peaceful as can be for God's sake! Why didn't I do this sooner!?" Yelled out the young man as he paced back and forth.

Not even bothering to pay attention to the looks he was getting from the girls. "Umm… Don't you think that you're… I don't know..." Began Brittany.

"Over reacting? Just a little?" Finished Daria with a frown on her face.

"And do what, propose to us finally?" Quinn added with a hint of hopefulness in her words.

Their words got him to look at them with his face reddening as his eyes practically bulged! "Over reacting!? OVER REACTING!? NO! I AM NOT OVER REACTING! ONE OF YOU GOT ME BANNED FROM NEW MEXICO FOR PETE'S SAKE! AND NO! I'M NOT PROPOSING! I'M NEVER PROPOSING! TO ANYONE!"

Now… Were Layla still alive… He'd probably propose to her! "You're still mad about that!? It was months ago!" Protested Brittany with a shake of the head.

Were it possible, her sisters would have scooted away from her. "IT WAS LAST WEEK!"

Daria just sighed. "We told you following him was a bad idea but nooo! You just wouldn't listen to us!"

A scoff came from her sister. "Those guys just can't appreciate a girl in love doing all she can for her man!"

Daria and Quinn both knew that their Jamie needed some alone time where the graves of his family were concerned after finally having gathered up the courage to go and visit them. But Brittany… Brittany had gotten it into her head that he needed at least one of them there. Needless to say, this particular action had not been the wisest course of action as she had come across Jamie in a hotel room with some girl he vaguely remembered from before he went to Xavier's who was helping him deal with the aftermath of visiting his parents' graves in a very interesting way. Resulting in a lot of property damage, a very confused Mariachi band member, a Cheese Sticks factory going out of business, and lifetime bans for not only Brittany, but Jamie as well. Which had led him to finally deciding that enough was enough, hence why he had taken action to get the girls in this room today and in the tied up manner they were currently in.

"And that's why you three are here right now for me to tell you that enough is ENOUGH! My foot has been put down, and its gonna stay down! No more harrassment, no more anything from any of you where I'm concerned! From here on out, its peaceful times for me while I get my P.I. business going without you three hormonal maniacs causing me problems!"

Jamie let out a maniacal laugh after that as the trio looked at him. "Its called showing our love, not harrassment! Besides, its Brittany you should be doing this solely too, not us!" Quinn declared in slight annoyance.

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me!"

Bickering began between the two sisters as Daria just sighed while Jamie watched on in annoyance. "QUIET!"

Thankfully, this worked but it got him twin glares from the two bickering sisters. "I mean it, I'm done with the crap you three put me through and if you have any respect for me, you'll leave me be! But I know you three like Dukes knows his family history!"

Daria stared at him while Quinn and Brittany demanded to know what he meant by that. "It means that not only have I put out restraining orders against you three hormonal maniacs, but I've also made use of magic to ensure you three can't ever bother me again unless I declare otherwise! HAH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAA!" Laughed Jamie in a victorious manner.

Of course the magic also worked in a way that it could end if the trio were sincere in not continuing their ways where he was concerned ever again. And he knew that was unlikely to ever happen! "Like a restraining order ever stopped a Delgado!" Snapped an annoyed Daria.

"When its not only backed by Rocker, but every Judge in the country, outside of it, and the US' Supreme Court system? Oh, and Congress and the President as well? It can, oh it DEFINITELY CAN! Especially since I got the Coven of Three backing it up with magic to enforce it actually working against you three maniacs!"

There was a slightly crazed look in Jamie's eyes as the Triplets stared at him for a moment. "Wow..."

"You've definitely put some thought into this."

"Its actually kinda hot, wanna make out?" Daria asked with a hungry look about her.

"I'd rather hear the Vulture and Mysterio bitch for the millionth time about Spider-Man putting them in jail!" Snapped the young man and considering how that particular thing had driven him up the wall and into insanity, it spoke a lot of how far the girls had pushed him!

Sniffling was heard and the three decided to try and guilt him into changing his mind by crying. Now they might not have access to their powers, but all three knew one another well enough to pretty much know what the other was thinking. Jamie just scowled at the trio. "Not gonna work, not today!"

And with that, he walked out of the basement of the building he now owned and planned on using for his P.I. business. "HEY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US HERE LIKE THIS!" Yelled out an indignant Daria.

"Yeah! Come back, baby! We'll do better by you, promise!" Quinn yelled out next.

"I still think he's over reacting..." Grumbled Brittany to herself in an annoyed manner. Missing the looks she got from her sisters in the process.

Seconds later, the trio found themselves being teleported out courtesy of a little time delay Jamie had placed in their teleportation devices. Jamie himself had a huge wide smile on his face as tears of relief and pure joy came down his face, drawing odd looks from various people as he passed them by on his way to a Mutant friendly bar he knew of. Figuring that Lance wouldn't mind him breaking his promise again about not drinking. Especially where the Triplets are concerned! "FREEDOM NEVER FELT SO GOOD!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: How well that will work out is anyone's guess! Hopefully placing this in the X-Men: Evolution/G.I. Joe crossover section will be fine considering its the Misfits 'Verse. I'm kinda even thinking about doing a fic that explores Jamie's time in prison as well. R and R!**


End file.
